


Perfect Match

by 716ag



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Make a dentist appointment, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/716ag/pseuds/716ag
Summary: Ricky & Nini being super cute while they exchange Valentine’s Day presents // literally pure v-day fluff
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Perfect Match

The bell rang signaling the start of lunch period as Mr. Mazarra wrapped up his physics lesson on gravitational force. Nini quickly packed up her things, eager to get down to the cafeteria to see Ricky and exchange valentines presents. 

She skipped down the stairs and immediately picked out the curly brown locks she adored in the sea of hungry and moody students. Sneaking behind Ricky she raised her arms up as high as she could in an attempt to cover his eyes. 

“Guess who?” she giggled. 

Ricky turned around, wrapping his arms around her waist, grinning with his eyes closed. “Gabriella Montez?”

Nini giggled again, “Guess again!”

“The back end of the Gypsy cow? No wait, the fork in the original EHS Beauty and the Beast?” He questioned. Nini rolled her eyes and pecked his lips, prompting his eyes to open. “Oh my bad! It’s just Nini!” He said, winking. 

“Just Nini? Ouch!” She rolled her eyes, shaking her head as Ricky tilted his head down to give her a kiss. 

They broke apart and sat down at the lunch table as the rest of their friends began to file in and sit down. Ricky reached down to pick a gift bag up and proceeded to put it in his lap. “Hi guys!” He greeted their friends. “Happy Valentine’s Day!” 

“Well it sounds like someone is in a good mood!” Big Red said eyeing his best friend. 

“It’s the best day of the year!” Ricky replied, earning questioning looks from the rest of the group, especially his girlfriend. 

“Why do you love Valentines Day so much?” Nini asked. “Not that I don’t, you just haven’t ever expressed much interest.” 

“It’s only the best when you have a girlfriend like you!” Ricky winked and pecked her cheek. Most of their friends groaned while Carlos fake gagged. Ashlyn was the only one who replied with an “Awwww!” 

“Okay cheeseball what did you get me?” Nini asked turning to face him. He handed her the gift bag in his lap and eagerly watched her tear into the packaging. She pulled his gift out and immediately lit up. “Ricky! Oh my god!” 

Inside was a jar with what looked like hundreds of slips of different colored paper. Turning the jar over she saw a label with directions and a legend. Before she could read it Ricky spoke. 

“So it’s a 365 note jar. Inside there are 365 either memories, adventure ideas, lyrics that remind me of you, or reasons I love you. Each one is a different color. Every morning, you can open one and start your day off with a smile.” Ricky grinned at Nini as a few tears welled in her eyes. “But you can only open one a day! No cheating, babe!” 

Nini sat the jar on the table and wiped her eyes before she leaned over to kiss Ricky. Reaching for the back of his head, she pulled him in a little closer to deepen the kiss, emphasizing how much she appreciated his thoughtful gift. They broke apart and giggled a little bit as their friends had noticed their exchange. 

“Okay my turn to give you your present!” Nini laughed, turning to the other side of her seat. She grabbed the large box and handed it over to Ricky who now had a questioning look on his face. 

“What in the world is this!” He asked, quickly unwrapping the box in front of him. He pulled out the contents of the box wrapped in tissue paper and threw the box on the ground. He ripped into the tissue paper, uncovering a brown curly teddy bear with glasses and red converse on. Ricky turned to Nini and had the biggest grin and eyes the size of stage lights. “I LOVE HIM!” He yelled. 

“I’m so glad! I know it’s not as thoughtful as your present but-“ Ricky cut Nini off with a kiss. 

“Stop, I love him so much. He is perfect!” He reassured her. She smiled and gave him a hug. 

“I do have one more little present for you!” Nini said, remembering the other part of her gift to him. He looked at her with a questioning look and nodded, telling her to continue. “It’s noting big, only a little joke.” 

“Oh I can’t wait for this...” Kourtney chimed in. Ricky and Nini looked across the table and saw several pairs of eyes looking at them, waiting for Nini to continue with his joke. She was known for her cheesy dad jokes amongst their friend group. Most of the were cringe worthy, some were so lame the point was completely missed, and only a handful had ever been funny. Every time though, Ricky always laughed genuinely. They were one of his favorite things about her. 

Ricky turned back to her and grinned. “Hit me with it, baby.” He said excitedly. 

Nini took a deep breath to gain her poker face. “Okay, what did the flame say to his buddies when he fell in love?” She asked seriously. Ricky studied her for a second and looked at their friend group who looked like they could either groan or burst into laughter at any point. 

Ricky shook his head and said, “I have no idea, what did he say?” 

“I found my perfect match!” Nini said bouncing in her seat a little bit, giggling at the same time. Ricky tried to keep it together but ultimately lost it. 

Doubling over in laughter, he looked at their friends and said, “That was so good! How are you guys not crying for laughing so hard right now! Babe that was the best one yet!” He laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Their friends rolled their eyes and some chuckled at the couple. 

“I think they think we are the joke.” Nini whispered in Ricky’s ear. 

He turned to her and softly said, “But the joke is on them. I _am _the flame, because you are my perfect match!”__

____

____

He just leaned back and winked at her, knowing that he only loved the jokes because she got so giddy telling them. She would bounce in her seat and light up when she said the punch line, and Ricky would always give anything to see her like that. 

But he didn’t know that she told him the jokes so that she could see his smile and hear his laugh. Because a smiling Ricky, was her favorite Ricky. She instinctively leaned into his side and wrapped her arm around him as the my began to eat their lunch. He slung his arm around her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “I love you and your silly jokes, Neens.” He whispered. 

She looked up at him and said, “Best Valentine’s Day ever!” while squeezing him a little tighter, her unspoken way of saying I love you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! this is my first time writing in 9 years so i'm sorry if it’s horrible and rusty and awful! i saw a prompt on Twitter & got just enough muse to run with it and this is what resulted! i always love feedback so feel free to leave some in the comments! n e ways hope you guys have a great valentines day and feel free to follow me on Twitter! @/riniforever3  
> xo


End file.
